Vision Of Love
by Eggman Oyu Castle
Summary: Songfic for the song Vision Of Love. NaruHina. Vision Of Love - I had a vision of love, And It was all that you've given me. I had a vision of love, And it was all that you turned out to be.


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters as I don't own Mariah Carey or any of her music.

* * *

A while ago, I decided I would write a fic for every Mariah Carey song, in order of the track listings of each album. Maybe not every single one, though, as I am not at all sure what to do with the next song, _There's Got To Be A Way_.

* * *

_Vision Of Love_ is my absolute favorite song, so it took a while for me to write something I felt was worthy of the song. I am not one hundred percent happy with this, but it will suffice. But I did relate this song to the pairing and to my favorite movie, and I incorporated the music video into it a little bit.

* * *

To listen to this song, follow the link on my profile to my imeem page and find my playlist _Mariah Carey (album) - Mariah Carey_. To see the music video of this song, go to my favorites on my imeem page and it should be on my first page. I think it's truly amazing.

* * *

Rating: _K_

* * *

**Vision Of Love**

Hinata sat on the purple loveseat in her living room, a DVD case in her hand. With nothing else to do, she flipped it over and started reading the back. "_The music is everywhere. All you have to do is listen._" She was quiet for a moment, listening to see if she could hear anything she would call music. She decided there was nothing but silence, then. She frowned but continued reading. "_There's music in the wind and sky? Can you hear it? And there's hope. Can you feel it?_" Hinata couldn't hear anything, no, and she wanted to be hopeful but felt nothing but doubts. Hinata wanted to hope he would be there, like he had said he would be, but she imagined he would blow her off or that he had completely forgotten.

Hinata remembered everything that had led up to that moment. She had been a happy person, even though she was shy, before she became totally withdrawn and distant from her family, her friend and her teammates. She tried to hide her feelings of loneliness with artificial laughter and fake smiles, though she actually did want someone to say something and show that they cared, and nobody ever did seem to notice. At night she would kneel in front of her bed and pray for someone to love her and take away her pain. She would crawl into her bed, tuck herself in, and cry, as she could only painfully whisper "_please_," hope the one she needed would come along, and wait to fall asleep. It was always the same, until a dream she had on one of these nights.

In her dream, she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach, as she walked down a set of stairs into an unlit room. A familiar silence rang in her ears. Turning, she noticed an enormous window, and she climbed through it. She looked around curiously. There was a tree atop a small hill not too far from the room she had just left. Hanging from the tree was a swing, and she decided she would go and sit on it. The sky in her dream was incredible, changing from light of day to dark of night, from cloudless to cloud-filled, and it felt like several days had passed on her way to the tree swing. Sitting, Hinata bowed her head and rhythmically kicked her feet as the swing moved. Thinking she had heard a sound from behind her, she turned and saw … something. After she woke, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about that dream. It totally changed her, and she had hope in knowing the one she needed would find her, somehow, someway.

Then, _she_ met _him_. Hinata immediately knew she had received her gift from heaven, that _he_ had finally found her. He was everything she had imagined. He was sweet. He was kind. He was beautiful. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

She had invited him to her house to watch August Rush. She told him that she "had heard it was a really great movie and wanted them to watch it together." Hinata had actually seen it several times, though, and it was her favorite movie. The music in it was magical. The romance was tragic and beautiful and had a happy ending. The main character, August Rush (or Evan Taylor), reminded her a lot of herself, in that with all his heart he believed in something he knew was real and that what he believed in brought him what he had been waiting for. And August Rush (Freddie Highmore) was pretty cute, too. The last words on the back of the case read, "_Open your heart and listen. You'll believe, too_." She listened again, and then, in her mind, screamed, "_I believe!_"

Hinata heard a knock on the door. She stood to answer it, setting the case on the stand next to the loveseat. Before going to the door, she saw the words on the front of the case. "_Your heart will be singing and you spirit will soar!_" This was exactly how she felt, as she realized Naruto had come. She shouldn't have even doubted, in the first place. She swung the door open and her eyes shined as they saw Naruto standing outside on their doorstep. Seeing as he was over to watch a movie, he was wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt, but Naruto looked like a million dollars in Hinata's eyes. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. One look and Hinata knew it was the same exact bouquet he had given her once before.

It had been the happiest moment in her life, yet: the moment she knew he felt the same for her that she felt for him. Naruto had looked nervous enough to pass out, and with a gulp he had given her the sign that he loved her. Hinata had blushed, and Naruto had kissed her cheek.

Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek sweetly and his face combined a blush and a grin. Holding hands, they sat on Hinata's purple love seat and Hinata started the movie. She wondered if Naruto knew how much he really meant to her. He was the answer to her prayers, the realization of her dreams, her savior from her sorrows.

Hinata rested her head on Naruto's chest, as they watched the movies. They held on to each other, and Hinata wanted them to stay together forever.

_I had a vision of love. And it was you, Naruto._

* * *

**Vision Of Love**

* * *

by: Mariah Carey

* * *

_Treated Me Kind  
_

_Sweet destiny_

_Carried me through desperation_

_To the one that was waiting for me_

_It took so long_

_Still I believed_

_Somehow the one that I needed_

_Would find me eventually_

* * *

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given to me_

* * *

_Prayed through the nights_

_Felt so alone_

_Suffered from alienation_

_Carried the weight on my own_

_Had to be strong_

_So I believed_

_And now I know I've succeeded  
_

_In finding the place I've conceived_

* * *

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given to me_

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given me_

* * *

_I've realized a dream_

_And I visualized_

_The love that came to be_

_Feel so alive_

_I'm so thankful that I've received_

_The answer that heaven has sent down to me_

* * *

_You treated me kind_

_Sweet destiny_

_And I'll be eternally grateful_

_Holding you so close to me_

_Prayed through the nights_

_So faithfully_

_Knowing the one that I needed_

_Would find me eventually_

* * *

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given to me_

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you turned out to be_


End file.
